They Stole My Heart
by KittySkywalker
Summary: A oneshot about the first time Yagari sees the Kiryu twins. fluffiness ahead! Yagz is very slightly out of character but I think you'll enjoy :D please read and review...oh and flames are unacceptable!


The Kiryu family had just had twin boys. Not exactly an auspicious occurrence but one the hunter society was pleased for them about. The first hunter who went to go see them was the Kiiryu's long time mutual friend Toga Yagari. Kiryu had asked if Toga would be the boys' teacher when they grew up and he agreed. As a matter of fact he almost rushed out of the Association Headquarters as fast as he could when he got the call to go to their home. The boys were about a month old now and Kiryu and his wife couldn't be happier. The 'Curse of the Twins' never crossed anyone's mind at that point.  
Toga knocked quickly on the door and saw his friends' wife on the other side. She looked as beautiful as ever but very tired at the same time. Her pregnancy had been tricky given her career but the twins were said to be very healthy. Toga smiled down at her as she leaned up and hugged him.

"It's been to long since we last saw you," she said.

"Well," Toga replied with a smirk, "if you too weren't so busy making babies then I wouldn't have to kill so many Level Es." She laughed tiredly and pulled him in the house.

"Honey Toga's here," she called to her husband. Kiryu bounded down the stairs at the sight of his long time friend and they shook hands. They were never the type of friends that hugged each other. However Kiryu's wife was the one that made up for both of them. "Are the boys asleep?" she asked.

Looking at Toga he said, "Nope. They both just woke up." He grinned slightly and asked, "Do you want to see my sons?"

"Of course!" The Kiryu's led Toga upstairs and took him into the nursery. Toga stood there frozen looking into the crib with two baby boys inside. Their mother excused herself to go sit for a while and Kiryu left to go make dinner. He asked Toga to stay but he was to preoccupied by the tiny babies in the crib. Kiryu gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and left quietly.

The boys were the spitting image of their father. Wide lilac eyes and fine sliver hair on top of their heads. They were chubby cheeked and adorable to look at. Toga found himself smiling despite the fact he should have been a rough and tough hunter. Zero and Ichiru were too busy looking at the over head mobile or poking each other to notice him for a while but when they did they didn't start screaming.

Zero continued what he was doing which was playing with his hands and getting used to moving in various ways but Ichiru kept staring at Toga. Even though he was only a month old he seemed to be judging whether he should start crying for his parents or not. Toga kept mind to make his face appear as none threatening as possible. Ichiru put a chubby fist near his mouth then smiled at Toga. Had anyone else been in the room he would have been shamed but this tiny boys brought tears to his eyes. He leaned down and tickled the little boy's tummy and Ichiru giggled some more. Finally he caught on to Toga's finger and made a tiny fist around it squeezing and unsqueezing. He looked at those tiny tiny little fingers and he laughed softly. He barely knew these boys but they had already stolen his heart. He leaned down and kissed Ichiru's small hand.

Zero took notice of him then and began to pull in his long raven hair and smile as well. He gently pulled back from them and looked down as they continued to play with each other. Sometimes one would get an accidental fist in the face but neither of the twins cried. They were very well behaved. Toga had no idea how long he's been standing there until he shifted on his feet and found his legs hurt.

"You can hold them if you want?"

"Huh?" Kiryu's wife smirked at him and walked toward the crib.

"You can hold them if you want," she repeated.

"Uh…no I don't think I should…I mean I don't know how. Never really been around babies before."

He looked down and she said, "Then this will be perfect practice for you." She then proceeded to have him sit in a chair and one baby at a time she let him hold them. Kiryu walked in and laughed while Toga smiled sheepishly. He quickly got his camera and snapped the first picture of his sons with their Master.

When the photo was developed Toga made a copy of it and carried it in his wallet everywhere he went. If there was one thing he treasured most of all it would probably be the picture of the first time he held the boys who stole his heart. And he never fought to get it back.

THE END.


End file.
